Six Signs That Sasuke Loves Sakura
by TeddyBearHugs
Summary: Hey! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage! Believe it! I'm here to tell you the six signs that Sasuke-teme is in love with Sakura-chan!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Team 7 is 19 years old going on 20. This fanfic is inspired by **Speaking Sasuke by kiera golightly **and **Quote on Ouote by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan. **You should check them out! Those stories are WAY better than this one.

**Naruto talking**

_Sakura talking_

Sasuke talking

Kakashi talking

(Actions)

'Thoughts'

**~Six Signs That Sasuke Loves Sakura~**

**Hey! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage! Believe it! I'm here to tell fanfiction readers why it shows Sasuke totally in love with**—

Dobe, who are you talking to?

**Hey, Sasuke-teme! I'm talking to the fanfiction readers. I'm about to tell them the signs that you're in love with**—

Naruto? Sasuke? What are you two doing? (Eyes glued to his orange book)

**WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP INTERRUPTING ME? Ahem. Anyways, I'm here to tell people the signs that Teme is in love with Sakura-chan! **

WHAT? (Blushing)

Well... It is kinda obvious, Sasuke. Ever since you returned from killing Itachi and Orochimaru four years ago, you started acting weird around Sakura. Even before you left you were showing signs that you had a crush on Sakura. 

You have no proof.

**Actually, I do! Believe it! I could give you six signs that you're totally in love with Sakura-chan! **

Hn.

**Stop giving us the death-glare Sasuke-teme! It's creepy! Anyways, where was I?... Oh yeah! Here are the six reasons why the bastard with a pole shoved up his**—

Piss off.

**Teme, stop interrupting me! What was I saying? Oh yeah! Here are six reasons why Sasuke love Sakura! First reason: He always calls her "annoying".**

I don't see how that shows Sasuke has feelings for her. Care to elaborate, Naruto?

She **is** annoying, you idiot.

**It's simple. He calls her annoying because he can't get her off his mind! She annoying cause she makes him feel emotions that he's never felt before! She makes him go crazy! He gets annoyed that whenever he sees her his heart does cartwheels and his stomach feels heavy! He could barely talk in full sentences around her so he settles for ignoring her.**

Naruto, that's pretty descriptive... How are you sure?

**Because I read Sasuke-teme's journal! (Takes out a green journal)**

Dobe, give that back before I chidori you into the next dimension!

Why is your journal green?

(Mumbles something incoherant)

**Is it because it reminds you of a certain someone's eye color? (Winking)**

Screw you, dobe!

Oh, now I get it. She's annoying cause you always have the urge to pin her to the ground and screw her sensele—

If you finish that sentence I WILL kill you. (Holding a kunai to Kakashi's throat)

**Teme, calm down! Geez... On to the next point! (Put journal into his back pocket) Second reason: He stares at her... A LOT! He always gives her that "complete love-struck idiot look".**

I think you should change the word 'stare' to 'ogle'.

I do NOT "stare" and/or "ogle". I OBSERVE and she just so happens to be standing in my line of vision most of the time...

Naruto, did you notice that sometimes Sasuke's nose bleed and he sort of blushes when Sakura's around?

**Yeah! Especially when she's hugs him or she gets wet! Teme, you're such a pervert!**

He also mentally undresses her with his eyes.

...

YOU SAW THAT!

**Ah hah! See, so you DO check out Sakura!... Ouch! Teme, that hurt! (Holding unto his head) Anyways... Third reason: He says her name in his sleep.**

...the hell?

**Don't deny it! When we go on over night mission, you start saying Sakura-chan's name in your sleep!**

That is true Sasuke. I'm surprised that you've never woken up Sakura with how loud you say her name.

**He doesn't just SAY her name! He practically MOANS it!... OUCH! Teme, stop hitting me!**

Hn.

So care to tell us what you dream of?

**"****Her petite arms surrounded his neck as she hugged him from behind. His entire body froze as he felt her lips touch his ear, her teeth digging softly on his earlobe, nibbled onto it. She gigged slightly making something inside him swirl. His eyes shut tightly as her soft hands caressed his muscles, while she still nibbled softly on his ear. His eyes snapped wide open and he turned her around in a flash, pinning her to the wall, his lips pressed against hers in a lusting and bruising kis**—**" OUCH! TEME, YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!**

Shut. Up! (Blushing like crazy)

Naruto, how did you come up with that dream?

**Oh, I just read it straight from Teme's diary! (Holds up Sasuke's journal) He calls it his "dream log". That sounds so ga**—**WILL YOU STOP THROWING YOUR DAMN KUNIA AT ME! **

Burn in hell, dobe! (Ripping the journal out of Naruto's hands)

**Tche. Touchy, touchy. As I was saying... Fourth reason:**** He gets pissed when guys get too close to Sakura.**

That's a lie!

**It's so TRUE! Remember when we were genin and Sasuke-teme beat up a guy so bad that he was in acoma for three weeks!**

He was interrupting my training... 'Pff, as if he had a chance with her! That stupid motherfuc—'

**You're such a liar! He came during our break time! The poor guy was in a full body cast for a month because you got jealous that he hugged Sakura-chan. No one asked out Sakura for a whole year because of that stunt that you pulled. Don't deny it, teme, because we all know it's true! **

Not to mention how mad Sakura was when you did that. She wouldn't talk to you for a week because she thought you were trying the sabatoge her love life. I thought Naruto was dense, but clearly she denser because she can't tell that you were jealous.

Hn. Uchihas don't feel jealousy. 'But we do feel betrayal...'

**That leads me to my next point. Fifth reason: He is way too OVERPROTECTIVE when it comes to Sakura!**

I am not overprotective. Sakura is weak and helpless. I have to look out for her because she is my teammate.

**She could punch through solid rock! That is NOT weak! **

Sasuke, Naruto is right. You are very protective of your cherry blossom. When Sakura and you spar, you don't even hurt her. All you do is block her attacks until she gets tired. Remember when Kiba accidently hit Sakura with a kunai? Kiba wasn't able to sit down for weeks because of how badly you burnt his back-side with your fire jutsu. 

Hn.

**Remember when we had to escort that perverted merchant! He kept hitting on Sakura-chan and that got Sasuke REALLY pissed! Sasuke even made Sakura sleep in his tent so he could watch her and make sure that pervert didn't come near her. **

Aww! Looks like our little Sasuke-chan is truely overprotective of his cherry blossom! (Pinching Sasuke's cheek)

Eat shit and die. (Death Glaring)

**Come on, Teme! It's obvious! If someone was charging at her to attack, you would block her. You barely let her fight in a battle! You always keep Sakura within arms reach whenever we go on missions. Whenever Sakura-chan gets hurt, you always make sure that you're the one to carry her! **

Sasuke, you need to accept that Sakura's not a little girl anymore. She could take care of herself. She's a ninja. Sakura is bound to get hurt once in a while.

Not if I could help it... (Mumbles)

What was that?

Hn.

**You really need to broaden your vocabulary, Teme. Anyways... Sixth and final reason: He can't even bring himself to deny he likes her.**

I don't like her. See, you're wrong. (Smirking)

Naruto, he doesn't LIKE her. He LOVES her.

**Oh yeah! Teme, just say you don't love her then we'll stop bugging you. All you have to say is, "I, SASUKE UCHIHA, AM NOT IN LOVE WITH SAKURA-CHAN!"**

I-I... Uh... Um... Well... Un... (Stuttering, blushing, and twitching)

...

[Kakashi and Naruto's faces: O.O]

**Holy ramen...**

Looks like our little Sasuke has finally fallen in love.

**Ah hah! So you DO love her! I'm sooo gonna tell her! **

_Tell who what?_

**Sakura-chan! Thank goodness you're here! I have something to tell you. Sasuke**—

Is hungry! I haven't eaten all day. Come on, Saku-chan. Let's go to Ichiraku. (Grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her away.)

...

Did Sasuke just call Sakura, Saku-chan?

...

...

...

**TEME! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO! **

**At Ichiraku...**

_So they were trying to get you to confess that you love me? _

Yeah, then they starting saying some bull.

_Do you think they suspect that we've been going out for three years?_

Tch, I doubt that dobe and pervert know about our secret relationship. But now they know that about my feeling for you so I guess they'll find out sooner or later.

_How did they react when they figured it out?_

They were shocked as hell. (Stuffing his mouth full of ramen)

_Hm... I wonder how they'll react when they find out I'm pregnant..._

...

...

(Choking and turning red)

...

...

YOU'RE WHAT?


End file.
